Knockoff Love & Hate
by sparklemess
Summary: Originality is the hard key to be popular and on top. But whats harder is trying not to knock down a friend. This might be a challenge, especially for the TPC.
1. Meet the girls

**Prologue **

_Meet the girls _

****

**Massie Block**: With her glossy light brown hair she's ready to face anything and anyone in her way. With her friends, she's ready to step into any no name territory. In her high Jimmy Choo's no one dares to step up to her. But that doesn't mean no one dares to _hate_ her.

**Claire Lyons**: With it being Spring Break, she has a lot of planning and catching up to do. She wants to ditch her Keds _finally_ for stilettos and her lip balm for a new pair of _real_ lip gloss. Will her new "formation"affect her relationship with Cam?

**Dylan Marvil**: Her mom finally found it in her mind to dump her geography teacher and go for a super hot celebrity. But now that her geography teacher hates her mother dearly, her grades go down. She's starting to regret ever hating them together.

**Alicia Rivera:** Still beautiful, still the same. However how can she handle Claire taking up all the attention during spring break? She might just be scheming a little too much faster than you can say "**EHMYGAWD".**

**Kristen Gregory:** This sporty dirty blonde has spent her entire winter sucking up to her parents. Now that she has the money she gained and the trust she earned, she more than willing to get loose during the break. Maybe a little _too loose_.

**Meet Kacey Bella Valentino**

She's got Briarwood in her palm but none to pick for. But she might now have enough time for them anyways. Spending her time with the TPC has got her living happy and calm. With her dark brown silky long divine curls and her layered bangs she's ready to help bring the TPC to the top. She's a definition for tropical beauty, but who could blame her? She's got Rivera blood in her.


	2. Claires Wish

**The Block Residence **

**Massie's Room **

**April 2nd, Monday **

**3:21 PM **

"Thank Gawd," Alicia sighed, "I thought your dad's lectures would _never_ end."

Dylan giggled as she sipped her usual low fat smoothie from their schools café. The clear bottle read in big bold letters_ **Sugar Free Strength**_She made sure that everything she bought was low fat. She had this conscience thought that she was fat. Although she was just a size 2.

"Well it paid off," Massie said waving her manicured hand casually in the air.

"Yeah, my dad would take longer than that to talk about how we should spend our time in Cali with the Briarwood boys," Kristen admitted, "He might even pull out a spare _condom_."

The girls cracked up. Claire laughed extra hard since her giggle turned into hysteria. Soon everyone was gripping their stomachs.

"Man, I can't wait till summer, It'll be awesome," Kacey exclaimed as she caught her breath.

"Ah-greed," The girls said back to her.

Kristen was especially happy. She's gained the trust of her parents and finally earned enough money for 5 decent shopping sprees. It might've taken her a long time for that, but she was grateful that the end result was spring break in California.

"Ah well, I gotta get home and fix the ol' baggage thing," Kacey said, "Claire you ready?"

Claire smiled and nodded. Ever since this winter meeting Kacey was one of the best things in her life. She loved the TPC but Kacey was a nice mix of fun and beauty. And she loved gummies, could it get any better?

"We'll be back in Tuesday," Kacey said, "Man, oh man; I hope Myles is there early."

The girls giggled as Kacey said Myles Bailey's name. He was her latest crush and everyone approved. With his shaggy brown and golden locks with his light blue eyes, he was nothing but gorgeous.

"Bye Claire and Kay," They called after their friends as they left the Block residence.

Massie made sure the two girls were finally out of sight to say her next words.

"Is she a GLU?" Massie smiled.

"Given," Alicia said.

"Given," Dylan said with an approving nod.

"And given," Kristen said.

"Total GLU," Massie said smiling.

And just like that, Kacey Bella Valentino was officially in the ties and twists of The Pretty Committee.

**The Valentino Estate **

**Kacey's Bedroom **

**April 2nd, Monday **

**10:46 PM **

Claire's usual pajama attire was on again. Her blue silky pajama's brought out her eyes and her white tee was her average. She was so sick of being average. She wanted to be different.

"Hey, do you think your heels fit me?" Claire questioned.

"Probably, I hate calling them heels though," Kacey said getting up to get her gold heels, "They're so comfy."

Claire silently thanked god for her first pair of real designer heels to be comfy.

"I can't believe people just give you those for free," Claire said.

"How so?" Kacey raised an eye brow, "They practically threw Keds at you when you were out doing _Dial L for Loser_."

"I know, It's just Keds aren't exactly expensive," Claire said.

"Do you want to go for expensive?" Kacey said not getting the point.

Kacey was getting utterly confused. Tonight would have to be her first time ever seeing Claire wanting to be something she wasn't. Sure, Kacey could tell it was on her mind, but she had no idea it was in her mind to actually **want** to change her style.

"I don't know," Claire sighed, "I just want a change, that's all, nothing minor."

Claire lied. She knew she wanted to gain attention and become _hot_ all of a sudden.

"If you're so sure about it," Kacey sighed, "You've came to the right person."

Claire's smile beamed. Her eyes twinkled and she felt as if someone actually paid attention to her needs. Not Massie's, and with that, she felt special.

Kacey threw down the heels and fished around of what's left of her walk in closet. She pulled out a couple of clothes that might fit Claire's thin and lanky body. She pulls out a pair of light wash skinny jeans from DKNY, a black tunic with blue lacings and her make up kit.

"The skinny jeans will fit you're skinny legs perfectly," Kacey said.

"Your skinny to you know," Claire chuckled.

"Yeah but I have extra curves," Kacey laughed.

Claire took a few minutes to get dressed and looked herself in the mirror. Kacey was full on right, she looked great. The blue in the black tunic made her eyes pop and hugged her torso perfectly. The skinny jeans didn't give that baggy sensation Claire's usual Gap jeans did.

"Now, all you need, a little mascara, gloss, and a bit of eye shadow," Kacey worked her magic as she talked.

Kacey moved her body so Claire looked herself in the 10 foot mirror. She looked _pretty_. Claire couldn't even believe her eyes, for once in her life, she looked ultra girly.

"The tunic makes you look tall and sophisticated Claire," Kacey gushed, "You look fab."

"I know," Claire sighed happily, "I hope Cam likes it."

Kacey nodded and headed off for the closet again. She pulled up a pair of back strappy Jimmy Choo's. Claire put them on with a bit of a struggle but got them on nonetheless. And once more, Claire faced herself in the mirror.

The ends of the jeans hugged her ankles perfectly in order for the heels to work their magic. Claire had to admit; _now_ she looked perfect.

"I am so wearing this tomorrow," She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Her blonde bangs finally grew and now she had layers. Claire looked flawless for her age. But she loved the feeling of being pretty. However, it doesn't take clothes to make people pretty. But of course, Claire didn't acknowledge that.

"Look!" Kacey grabbed Claire's wrists and pulled her towards her pink clock, "It's 11:11, make a wish," Her voice came out a low whisper.

And with that, the two best friends closed their eyes tightly and held hands, hoping to God their wish would come true.


	3. The way you should really shine

**The Range Rover**

**April 3rd, Tuesday**

**10: 06 AM**

Massie sipped her usual Caramel Frappiccino from Starbucks and read her new issue of Teen Vogue in her driver's car. Isaac first stopped off to Alicia Rivera's house. Her usual collection of Pop, R&B and Hip Hop tunes were playing.

As the car stopped, Massie looked out the tinted window and saw her best friend walking at her normal slow pace. She consisted in her usual preppy Ralph Lauren attire with her new Marc Jacobs heels. Finally she made it inside.

"Hey Leesh," Massie smiled at her friend.

Alicia scanned Massie's outfit as she hugged her friend. Massie wore a cute green and cream colored silk Bebe baby doll tank and dark wash Bebe jeans with white heels.

"Thank Gawd for self baggage," Alicia sighed, "I didn't think I would get my bags in the Rang Rover."

"Ah-greed, I mean, since when did _two_ bags become a need?" Massie rolled her eyes.

Alicia giggled as the car pulled up to golden gates. Kacey stood there pushing Claire out of the house.

"Ehmygawd," Alicia gasped and nudged Massie.

"Wha- Ehmy_gawd_," Massie noticed Claire.

Claire wasn't in her usual comfy Gap Kids clothes. Instead she wore DKNY jeans, a KDU laced tunic and Jimmy Choo heels.

Kacey finally pushed Claire into the car. Kacey wore her usual vintage rocker clothes. Which was a brown halter cropped beat up leather vest with a brown and pink off the shoulder tunic underneath and her Italian Linen brown short shorts with her signature ballet flats. Her long glossy dark brown hair was in its usual wavy curls with a white and brown ribbon separating her layered bangs from her long hair.

"Kay, you look great, but Kuh-Laire," Massie paused to over look her neighbor.

Claire soon hoped what came out of Massie's mouth was good. She couldn't take it if it were something utterly mean and nasty.

"I never believed you had this in you," Massie smiled warmly; "You look cah-ute."

"My Gawd, I couldn't agree less, Claire you look great," Alicia gushed.

Kacey smiled proudly throughout the car ride to Kristen's house and Dylan's house. Her long gold necklaces sparkled in the sun and everything seemed to be in place.


	4. Be by your side

**Plane 43 **

**Side line part of the plane **

**April 3rd Tuesday **

**11:32 AM **

Unfortunately, the _new_ Claire and Cam didn't sit next to each other. Cam sat all the way in the front of first class and Claire sat in the back with Josh Hotz.

"So," Kacey wanted to start a conversation as the plane was boarding, "How do you like the new Claire?"

Cam took a second to respond. In his mind, he tried to resist the charm of Kacey. The fact that she wasn't even flirting made Cam sweat. He wanted to keep liking Claire.

"Oh, she's," Cam tried to find the right words, "Pretty, but I thought she was cute anyways."

"That's sweet," Kacey smiled and lowered the volume on her red iPod mini.

Cam caught a glimpse of what she was listening too. The screen said _Sunday best_ by Augustana. There was a lot more to the new popular pretty girl than he thought.

"Awesome, I like those guys too," Cam said.

"Huh?" Kacey said with a slight smile on her face out of kindness.

"Augustana," Cam pointed his finger to her iPod, "Those guys are great."

"Yeah, I their like a great mix of The strokes and Coldplay," Kacey smiled.

Kacey tried to turn around to find Myles Bailey anywhere near her. No luck, he was _way_ in the back with Dylan who was trying to flirt with Chris Plovert.

"Somebody got a crush on Bailey," Cam said, showing a hint of jealousness in his voice.

"What me?" Kacey put a hand over her heart trying to hide it, "Nah."

Cam gave her his stern _you can't fool me_ look. Kacey let out a sigh and a lopsided smile.

"Is it that obvious," She asked.

"Maybe if you keep looking at him, sure it's a yes," Cam laughed.

"Oh man," Kacey sighed and closed her eye lids for a brief moment, "Is he a nice guy?"

Cam was shocked once again. He would've never thought a girl like Kacey want to know about _personality_.

"Kinda, I mean, he does have all of OCD drooling over him, he's plays great in soccer, and he does pack a mean punch," Cam put up his fists and started to box the air.

Kacey giggled at the one blue eyed and one green eyed boy. He was cute and funny. All of a sudden she forbid herself from thinking of him differently. She knew it wouldn't be fair to Claire. And besides, Cam did say Myles was a nice guy.

"**Please fasten your seatbelts we are now taking flight,**" The pilot said.

Kacey did as told and looked out the window as they left New York for California. She popped in a pair of sour skittles in her mouth.

"Want one?" Kacey asked with a slight smile.

"Sure," Cam reached in the skittles bag and took out 4.

He was starting to re-think everything he and Claire were. Claire ahs been distant lately, like really distant, and now that Kacey comes into his life, he's not so sure who he likes. Kacey was beauty, fun, kind, and sweet. There was something about her charm that he couldn't resist.

As they finally made it up the air Cam leaned toward Kacey to look out the window. His Drakkar Noir filled her nostrils and gave her a slight thrill in her body. She did her best to resist.

"It looks beautiful right?" Kacey asked.

Cam was still leaning to look outside the window but when he did a slow withdraw and turned his head, the only thing in his face were Kacey's boobs.

"Um," Kacey moved back and blushed rapidly, "Sorry I developed early, I didn't mean for that to look that way."

"No worries," Cam's face was flushed, "My fault totally."

Kacey nervously laughed and took one last look at Myles Bailey. And for some weird reason, she didn't have the same feeling she got out of his look than she once had.

**Bridgeport**** Airlines **

**Baggage Claim **

**April 3rd, Tuesday **

**3:02 PM **

"So what's on our schedule Mass?" Dylan asked as she put on MAC lip gloss.

"Well, we have to go and settle everything in the Hilton Hotel and than we're going off to do whatever we want," Massie said.

She tried to make it sound like the most exciting thing to do ever. But it was a challenge since she was uberly jet lagged. The only thing in her mind was being along in a room with Derrington watching re-runs on TV. She had no energy whatsoever to move.

"Besides," She looked at Dylan, "The world is now our oyster."

Dylan took those words to heart. Besides, she was in Hollywood now. What more could a famous mothers daughter want?

"Well than, can I share the oyster with Chris?" Dylan winked.

"Do what you please Dyl," Massie chuckled.

With that, Dylan left to go find the brunette hottie. Massie sighed of tire and tried not to fall down in her high heels.

"Someone need a lift?" Massie's boyfriend wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Massie thanked God for Derrington. Not only he was cute, popular, and sweet, he was a really good boyfriend. She was so going to keep him around.

"Hey Block," He said in a cute whisper.

Massie's hands started to sweat but she didn't care. The sweet cheek kiss from her boyfriend was all she needs.

"So what's next?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have nothing in plan right now," Massie said truthfully.

"Good," He smiled, "We can just chill in our hotel suite."

"Sounds great to me," She loved the scent of the light scent of his Eternity cologne.

She could feel the stares of the TPC and certain girls coming out from different planes. And she loved every second of it.


	5. We have a date

**The Hilton Hotel **

**Suite**** 342**

**April 4th, Wednesday **

**10:23 AM **

"Man this sucks," Kristen sighed, "Justin Winters doesn't like soccer."

"And?" Alicia said lifting her mascara wand to her eyelashes.

"I don't know, we're not going to have a connection," Kristen said.

"So, whatever he likes to do is just an excuse to 'teach' you," Massie said, "Learn something new Kuh-risten."

She grinned and threw on a cute Juicy Couture mini skirt. Her Bebe tank top and her flip flops covered over her Abercrombie halter bikini. Even though the TPC hated Abercrombie and Fitch, Kristen was an exception. She knew had to make it work right with her body.

"Anyone coming to the beach with me?" She slapped on a towel on her shoulder and headed for the door.

"I think I'm checking out the spa," Alicia said with a nodding Massie.

"Same here," Massie said.

"I'm coming," Kacey piped up, "Myles hottie self _must_ be there."

The girls rolled their eyes as Kristen and Kacey entered Kacey's room. After a few minutes, she finally made it out her room. She came out in a light blue and light gray printed star deep v-neck dress and gray. But of course they made her "woman hoods" look ah-mazing.

"You sure the beach has enough space for your melons?" Massie joked.

"I know that won't be if Alicia comes," Kacey winked at her cousin.

Alicia stuck her tongue out and watched her cousin walk out. At this time she'd be at home watching last nights _Saint's and sinners_ with Dylan on the phone talking about how un-eventful their own love lives were. Unfortunately Dylan snagged herself a date with the oh-so hot Chris Plovert. She _needed_ some girl time since she had no time to **not** waste.

"Man," Alicia sighed, "I thought Cali would be a lot more interesting."

"Than make it interesting," Massie said painting her toe-nails **_rock star red_** her new favorite color, "Honestly Leesh, I would be thinking Kuh-laire would be acting like this."

Alicia's mouth went dry. It was like getting hit with a thousand daggers to the heart. She wants to be at least a bit more interesting than Kuh-laire. She loves to be the center of attention, even though she might not admit it.

"Let's just focus on what we have," Massie blew on her toe-nails and gave Alicia a warm smile, "Like the _spa_, so come on and get in those complimentary bikinis, I feel for a mud bath."

Massie grinned and left Alicia for her suite to get her bikini. Alicia knew Massie was right. But than again, Massie was always right.

"Your right, your right, I just need some spa time," Alicia nodded.

Alicia stringed her long pin straight dark chocolate brown hair in a high bouncy pony tail and threw her new Coach bag on her shoulder. She was ready to look good, even if she was in mud. So behind her oversized Louis Vuitton tinted shades she would look glamorous.

"Ready?" Massie said with her _I'm-pretty-without-trying_ ensemble.

Alicia nodded and followed her best friend to the downstairs spa. After a tall Asian woman escorted them to their posts it was just Massie, Alicia and their iPods.

While listening to a sweet Corrine Rae Bailey song, Massie's toes started to tickle. She blamed it on Alicia and kept shaking it off. But than it crept up to her leg and she kicked whatever was touching her leg major hard.

"Oh my Gawd, Ow," A deep voice said.

"Ehmygawd, Derek I had _no idea _that was you," Massie blushed and got closer to her boyfriend.

"You sure as hell kick hard Block," He said with a chuckle.

"Funny," Alicia smirked, "I didn't think you guys were girly enough to go to a spa."

Massie glared at Alicia trying not to laugh herself. It was true, she never thought that Derrington would ever go to a spa.

"Real men need to be pampered," Josh Hotz said as he made his way to the three.

Alicia's body heated up and she soon replayed everything she was doing. She decided to play safe and give in a seductive wink and wave.

"So Alicia, any plans for tonight?" He asked walking towards her.

"Me, nah," She said.

"Wanna go to the carnival tonight?" He said with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not sure, seems a bit stupid if I go alone, no?" She said with a grin.

"I'll be there," He winked.

"Good," She got up from where she was and threw on a towel around her body, "Than I won't go."

Josh's eyes fell to the mud around him and than he finally found it in his to take the lead.

"Will you go if you're my date?" He asked.

"You have a date Josh," And with that, Alicia Rivera left the spa with Josh about to burst.


	6. No so fortunate fun

**Hilton Preserved Beach**

**April 4th, Wednesday**

**10: 50 AM**

"Oh baby," Kacey sighed and lay back on her rose colored towel, "The boys are so cute here."

"Yeah and most of them are rich," Kristen giggled.

"Shh," She nudged her friend secretly and then tipped her sunglasses to her right.

Kristen looked to her right and noticed Myles Bailey, Cam Fisher, and Justin Winters. All three of them looked hot, but Kristen's blue eyes were more focused on Justin.

"Calm, cool, collective," Kacey assured her friend and they breathed out.

"Hey Ladies," Justin said with a smooth core tone.

Kacey's right leg was bended upward and the other was down. Making her look like a calendar beach bunny. She got up and sat cross legged.

"Hey Justin, Cam, Myles," She smiled warmly at them and pulled her shades over her head.

"Cam, I thought you were with Claire today," Kristen said.

"Oh, she went shopping with Dylan," Cam said.

The boys chuckled and joked about Cam and Claire together.

"Man, I'm hot," Kacey waved her hands around her body frantically, "I'm going to the water, anyone coming?"

"I am," Kristen winked at the boys.

Of course, them being boys, wanted to see the girls getting wet. So they agreed eagerly.

Kristen ran to the water with Justin running around with her. Myles and Cam stayed with Kacey.

"Someone's not happy to run to the water," Myles joked.

"I'd rather not have my boobs shaking thank you very much," Kacey said cleverly.

Cam laughed at Kacey's remark only to gain a glare from Myles. As they reached the water Kacey let out a sigh of relief. The cold water hit her body and caused her to shake.

"Hey Kacey," Cam said.

Kacey turned around to a splash of water on her upper body and face. She squealed and ran to Myles hiding behind his much chiseled body. She used it as an excuse to hug onto him.

"Cam, I'm so going to get you, when you least expect it Fisher," She remarked.

Kacey jumped on Myles back and hugged onto his neck. She than whispered into his ear.

"Strong enough to hold me?" She asked.

"Of course," He smirked and let her hang there.

Myles tried his best not to let his pulse quicken. He crushed on Kacey ever since he saw her at the winter prom. The only thing in his way was air. Or so he thought.

"Let's have a race," Justin said, "Whoever gets to Cam first with the ladies on our backs win, the loser girl has to kiss Cam."

"No!" Kristen and Kacey yelled in unison.

"I mean, come on," Kristen said, "He's taken."

"Yeah," Cam said, "My girlfriend, Claire remember?"

"Alright, alright, the loser's can't get out of their suite or see each other until tomorrow," Justin said.

"WE can do that, right?" Kacey said.

Myles nodded and waited until Cam was un swimming distance. Myles was so sure and pumped about this race. Just like any hot athletic guy, Myles was competitive. But Myles was so sure he was going to win. The fact that Kacey wasn't that heavy gave him a good sign that he'd win.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE," Cam yelled from about 25-30 feet away from the four, "ONE TWO THREEEEEEEE."

Cam hit the water hard and watched as they dashed off. He squinted his multi color eyes and placed his bed on Myles. He suddenly missed Derek being his company.

"Winner!" Justin screamed as he forcefully pushed Cam.

"Wow man," Cam sighed, "I could've sworn I saw Bailey and Kace win."

"We should've bet money," Kristen said.

She than realized it made her sound poor. She quickly shut her mouth.

"I know right, great point Kristen," Justin winked at the blonde with his honey hazel eyes.

Kristen could've sown she almost melted. As Kacey pulled herself off from Myles back she put her finger up in the air.

"I need to talk to Kristen…over there," Kacey pulled Kristen's wrists to the shore.

"Ehmygawd, he's such a cutie," Kristen squealed.

"I know, Myles is so warm," Kacey hugged her self and swayed.

"Too bad you can't see him after this," Kristen said.

"_Crap_," Kacey hit her head and cursed colorfully in her mind.

In the whole time of the race she forgot all about it. She mainly thought about how great Myles were. Who knew thinking about boys would lead to a total black out?


End file.
